Pumleficent Semira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860107 |no = 8149 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 149, 154, 159, 164, 169, 174, 179, 184, 189 |normal_distribute = 13, 10, 11, 12, 10, 11, 12, 10, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 149, 153, 157, 161, 165, 169, 173, 177, 181, 185, 189, 193 |bb_distribute = 11, 9, 8, 9, 8, 7, 9, 8, 7, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 149, 153, 157, 161, 165, 169, 173, 177, 181, 185, 189, 193, 197, 201, 205 |sbb_distribute = 9, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 151, 155, 159, 163, 167, 171, 175, 179, 183, 187, 192, 197, 202, 207, 213, 219, 225 |ubb_distribute = 9, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Pumpkin Queen Semira wa--Trick of Treat! Heeere's JACK! I've noticed that the descriptions available about m'lady are...absolute mutt! Words alone fail to describe how beautiful (and great) she truly is. Seriously, she does a fantastic job as the Guardian of the Sacred Sanctuary, and some of you mortal fools dare reduce her to a mere "witch"?! Really?! Well, m'lady is benevolent and merciful. She won't hurt you as long as you aren't, you know...evil. And dear Ciara has been a great help since she came along, too. Now there's more time for m'lady to bake those delicious Pumpkin pies of hers! But don't get the wrong idea! Just because she bakes for us doesn't mean she's slacking off. Guardian work ain't that easy, all right? I just wish Ciara would visit more often... M'lady gets lonely without her around. Ciara's like a reflection of her younger self, since they have both suffered a lot and now walk the same path. Well, I should get going now... You treat m'lady well, you hear me?! That crazy knight she enslaved and made her pet is not one you want to mess with. Sure, he may look like a clown right now, but he ain't no joke. HAH! "Joke," get it? Happy Halloween! |summon = Make way for the Queen of Pumpkins! All the evils of this world shall learn to fear me after tasting my delicious pumpkin pies! |fusion = Finally! Someone who knows how to treat a lady right. Jack has been a downright nuisance lately. |evolution = Sigh… I must be getting old. Ciara's been working too hard lately and I've nothing to do. Oh, how do you like the new Pumpkin Jack? | hp_base = 4655 |atk_base = 1561 |def_base = 1466 |rec_base = 1739 | hp_lord = 6650 |atk_lord = 2230 |def_lord = 2095 |rec_lord = 2485 | hp_anima = 7542 |rec_anima = 2247 |atk_breaker = 2468 |def_breaker = 1857 |def_guardian = 2333 |rec_guardian = 2366 |def_oracle = 1976 |rec_oracle = 2842 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Insidious Supremacy |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk of Light, Dark types, negates all status ailments & boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 25% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Callous Revilement |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, chance of inflicting Poison, Paralysis, Curse, Weak & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% chance to inflict the status ailments |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Virulent Castigation |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, chance of inflicting Poison, Paralysis, Curse, Weak, negates all status ailments & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% chance to inflict the status ailments, 35% boost to BC and HC drop rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Spooktacular Calumny |ubbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, adds all status ailments to attack for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 100% chance to inflict all status ailments, 25% boost to OD gauge |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Pumpkin Extraordinaire |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 860106 |evointo = 860108 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 860034 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Semira 4 }}